The End
by Anscombe
Summary: A request from Lelani, an ending to the Professor Layton Monocle Forum whereby Layton is defeated and Luke and Hershel reconcile. Sorry this isn't very good.


So, I thought about this for a while, Lelani after I saw your request yesterday. And then eventually realized that not a lot of thinking ever really went into my forum. So here you are, it isn't perfect, as I was never a very good Layton and I don't have a lot of free time these days. Plus I felt as if I didn't right this now then I never would. So here it is, one last horah for the Professor Layton Monocle forum. I hope this is good enough for you.

* * *

This was the end.

Finally, after everything that had happened, he had figured it out. Right before him, was the origin of the Top-Hatted Devil. Luke Triton could barely believe his eyes. How long had it been? How long had this misery gone on for? How much had he suffered? Despite the hell that was his life, Luke found himself smiling as his face was bathed in the blue glow of the monitor, this was it. His friends, old and new, had distracted Layton and Reinel long enough for him to get here. Long enough to read this;

Operation: Janus

Luke read the file, but really the title had told him everything he needed to know. Just as he had always suspected, the madness that is Layton was never a part of Professor Hershel Layton to begin with. Rather, he was an organic AI of sorts, implanted into the professor's brain during an adventure the professor was on, whilst Luke was in America. An AI crated by none other than Targent. Reinel, Luke thought viciously, he should have known from the start. But now wasn't the time for that. No, he needed to get out of there. With a press of a button, Luke downloaded the file and took out the memory stick. Perfect, now all he had to do was-

Suddenly a loud ringing filled his head as the world around him began to blur in and out of focus. Then barely a moment later, he begun to fall as

It

All

Faded

To

Black

Luke woke up with a start, as voices echoed through his throbbing head. His closed his eyes tightly in a vain attempt to block out the sound. Instead, they only seemed to get louder and clearer as he himself felt the pain get duller.

"Is it...really done?"

"Yes sir."

"Finally...after all this time, I'm...alone. Oh my word...I'm alone."

A laugh roared through out the room as Luke slowly opened his eyes to a blurry mess of murky gray hues. His heart sank as that alone told him where he was. This was Descole's lab.

"Ah glad to see your awake, my boy" an unsettlingly familiar voice mocked.

Luke reflexivity tensed up at the sound. On impulse, he found himself trying to move, only to feel what he could only presume is rope, digging him into his flesh. Just that sickening monocle glinted in the blub light and his entire world came distinct once more.

"No, ah, ah, ah" Layton tutted as he wag his finger condescendingly at him "Naughty boys like you deserve to be _punished_." His voice going a few octaves lower at the last word, before pausing to let the full implications of those words settling in for Luke. "You really didn't think I'd figure out what you were up to?"

"I..." Luke began, pausing to lick his lips in the hopes it would do something for now his dry throat "I had hoped it would take you a little longer to figure it out." He croaked.

Layton let out another laugh at that "Then you seriously underestimate me, my boy. And now, that you have dared to defy me, I promise you this, _it will cost you dearly_."

Now it was Luke's turn to laugh "You hurt me even when I obey you." Luke coughed "I can't believe you seriously think you can break me. After all this time, surely you should realise, that while I'm still breathing, that nothing you do will destroy me. That so long as I'm alive, there's still a chance for me. Because there will always be people willing to help. If I just give them the chance." Luke smiled at him "If there is one thing I have learnt from you, it is that."

To this, Layton snarled and grabbed him by his collar "You say that, but until now, I haven't been able to destroy your hope."

Luke frowned "What do you-"

To this Layton smiled down at him and then stepped to the side. Luke blinked before frowning at what was before him. Laying on an operating table was...another Layton? He looked at the unconscious other Layton. Perhaps it was because of his roaring headache but he couldn't understand why-

Oh.

Oh no.

That-

That wasn't Layton.

"P-Professor?" Luke uttered before he even knew what he was saying.

"That's right Luke, say hello to your dear, beloved Professor." Layton smiled, before leaning close to Luke's ear and whispering " _For what will be the last and final time._ "

Luke instantly started struggling "No." His voice trembled as he thrashed against the tightly coiled ropes harder "NO!"

"This is the end, Luke." The monster declared as sauntered towards Luke's best friend. He looked down at the body of the unconscious man coldly. Before sharply turning back to Luke "With him out of the way, you'll be mine for all eternity."

"NO! NO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T! I'LL DIE WITHOUT HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! JUST STOP! PLEASE!" Luke shouted, all the while still thrashing against the ropes, which would not budge no matter how much he tried. Even though they were starting to tear at the silky fabrics of his clothes, they seemed to tighten around him like a snake around its prey.

"Are you really trying that with me now?" The man sneered "AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO TRY THAT NOW? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! I AM SMARTER, FASTER, AND BETTER THAN YOU! I AM AS GOOD AS PROFESSOR HERSHEL LAYTON HIMSELF! _YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU COULD_ _ **NEVER**_ _KILL ME!"_

To this Luke blinked "I...wasn't going to kill you."

Layton stared for a moment before letting out a roar of laughter "You're an awful liar on most days, Luke. But you're even worst when your desperate." It was then, as he said those words, that he grabbed a scalpel from the nearby tray. Then with a gleeful smile on his face, he pulled the knife up in one swift motion and-

"THIS WON'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

Luke's heart skipped a beat as Layton stopped and looked over to him "What did you say?"

"Doing this..." Luke continued "It won't make you happy."

"And why does that matter to you?" Layton scoffed.

"Because everyone, even you, deserves a chance at happiness." Luke rambled before he even really knew what he was saying.

"Why would you say that, after everything I've done to you?" Layton asked, his hand now at his side but still firmly gripping the scalpel. Yet from his expression, he was clearly amused by what Luke was saying.

"I'm...not an idiot." Luke smiled sadly "All your life, the entirety of your short life, all you have ever known is kill or be killed. Perhaps that is all anyone who is as awful as you has ever known, kill or be killed. You hurt others because you think you have to. You don't want to break me because you hate me, but because you don't want me to leave."

"Oh really?" Layton smirked "What on earth makes you so sure of that? I hurt you because I enjoy it Luke, because I enjoy those noises you make when you-"

"Because when you thought I was going to kill myself you changed. Because when I finally broke you tried to be better. At one point, I was even sure you were going to apologise to me. It's only now that..." Luke paused as he tried to think on how to put it "now that I've finally decided to help my friends that you're acting this way."

"And why couldn't you stay the way you were?!" Layton snapped "We were happy! Weren't we? I looked after you! I took care of you! I did everything you wanted! I even got you that stupid rabbit! And I let you see your friends! You speak like me wanting to break you so you'll stay is insane! But you've proven me right!"

"But I wasn't happy! I was just scared! And...broken. I wasn't me, not really. I was just a bag of trauma. I was barely even human. All I was trying to do was run from all the horrific things you had done to me. It couldn't last. Living like that...it was going to kill me. Either I had to change, or I was going to try and kill myself again." Luke sighed and looked down "I...had to do this." Then the boy looked up again "But I wasn't going to kill you."

"Why wouldn't you?" Layton sneered "If everything you say is true, and you were so utterly miserable, why wouldn't you?"

" _Because...I forgive you."_

"Don't give me that, Luke Triton, after making you want to kill yourself, you don't mean that." Layton snapped.

"Of course I do." Luke responded simply "I shouldn't. I'm not supposed to but I..." Luke smiled bitterly "I have this belief that if I hate people, if I'm angry at them, nothing will change. They won't change. Not that there is any grantee they will change. Just that, they might. And because it might happen, makes forgiving people worth it."

Layton blinked, unsure of what to say or do, before uttering "Then why do you have those plans? Why do you have Operation Janus?"

"So I could do what you've just beaten me to. So I could split you in two. So I could have my best friend back." Luke explained.

"And what about me? What happens to me?" Layton asked.

Luke...said nothing.

"Well?" Layton asked again.

...

"WELL?" Layton shouted as he raised the scalpel.

"You go to jail!" Luke quickly blurted out.

Silence consumed the air as Layton stared at Luke. The two men simply stared at each other and breathed. Each looking as ragged as the other, they both knew that this had gone on for too long, far too long. This was the end. It had to be. It needed to be.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Layton uttered. And at that moment, Luke's eyes lightened up. Maybe, just maybe...there is no way he could have gotten that lucky could he?

"I'm sorry Luke...for everything..." Layton admitted shakily, before looking away from the boy "But I...I can't." Then, once more, Luke's heart sank when Layton raised his arm once more. Holding that scalpel as though he were death himself and he had every right to do what he was about to do.

"NO!" Luke screamed.

And then, the scalpel clattered as it fell on the floor.

Luke blinked, a hand had shot up to grab Layton's wrist just as he was about to plunge into the body below him. A wrist that belonged to-

"Now, I would hardly call that gentlemanly behaviour." The friendly voice of Professor Hershel Layton piped up as he kicked Layton away in one swift motion.

Layton stared, just as stunned as Luke.

Professor Layton jumped off the table as he tried the best he could to make himself presentable in a hospital gown. "Then again, I should hardly be surprised. You were always such a...uncouth man." He continued as he picked up the scalpel, pointing it at him as though it were a rapier. "Now, I will only ask you this once, as it is the gentlemanly thing to do, surrender now, and there will be no need for any more bloodshed."

To this, Layton frowned and took a few steps back. Then, he laughed "Do you think I would really surrender to you of all people, Hershel?" He said as he continue walking backwards.

"No" Hershel Layton sighed "But I suppose it was-

Suddenly Layton grabbed hold of a studio light behind it and threw it at the professor. With wide eyes, Hershel jumped out of the way as Layton threw a pair of operating scissors at Hershel. In one quick motion the professor grabbed a tray and held it in front of him as a shield. With a pang the scissors dug into the metallic object. To this, Layton growled and grabbed a second pair of scissors, Hershel dropped the tray and held the scalpel up to protect himself. As the two sharp objects clashed, the men entered into a duel. But being equally matched in everything, whenever one went on the offensive the other was instantly on the defensive. Luke thought it would last forever, until Layton, pushed Hershel away from him, and moved towards Luke.

"One move" Layton began as Luke felt the cold steel against his skin "And I will kill your precious apprentice."

"P-Professor" Luke uttered weakly before the blade pressed harder against his throat.

"You won't do that." The professor said almost matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Won't I?" Layton growled as he pushed it even harder, but still not hard enough to break the skin.

"You care for him as much as I do." The professor declared "You forget, after all those years inside my head, I was inside yours too. I know everything you have ever thought or ever felt. You won't do this, because you have never done this. Not once have you ever left any scars on Luke. Because in your own twisted way, you care." Hershel paused before telling him softly "It's over."

"No." Layton uttered "No! NO! You...don't get to be the hero now! Not after five years! After five years of just watching in the background you don't get to swoop in and save the day. You don't-"

It was then Layton fell backwards as Luke's elbow hit him in the face. Finally he had managed to get one of his limbs free. Without a second to lose, Hershel ran over and punched Layton in the face, making the man stumble to the floor. Seeing he was dazed, The professor took the man's scissors and cut through Luke's ropes.

Luke sprung up and the two looked at each other.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Hershel asked earnestly.

"No." Luke smiled "But your here and that's all that matters."

With a sad smile, Hershel nodded before turning to Layton who was getting up.

"Maybe he doesn't get to play hero "Luke declared as he grabbed Layton's wrists and held them behind the man. While Hershel looked for something to imprison him with "But I think after everything you've done, I deserve to play hero. Don't you think?"

"Luke...I-"

"Don't even try, you just tried to kill the professor. I...won't hate you, not even for this, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk all over me." Luke declared as Hershel came back with more rope.

"Very well." Layton laughed "I suppose I deserve that."

"Does this mean you will be civil now?" Hershel asked with all the patience he was known for.

To this Layton grinned "Of course not." With that, he pulled himself out Luke's gripped and pushed Hershel out of the way. As fast as he could, he ran to the door and straight into Emmy Altava's fist.

"E-Emmy?" Luke gasped as the man fell to the ground.

"Sorry we couldn't come sooner" Emmy said as she walked in with Clive, Janice, Katia, Crow and Sharon behind her.

Luke smiled "It's fine, you came just in time." Suddenly, he frowned "But where are the others?"

"They are currently dealing with Reinel." Clive explained.

"Ah, right...then I take it we don't have long?" The Professor said more than asked.

"P-Professor?" Emmy gasped "Is that really you?"

"Ah, yes, Emmy, it is so good to see you, my dear." He smiled.

Emmy stared at him "What? Even after everything I've-"

"You did what you had to do." Hershel smiled "You all did, to survive." He looked down "To be honest, I wish I could have done more to help you."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt." Crow began "But we've really got to get moving.

"Ah, you're quite right." The professor smiled "But before we go, we should definitely find Descole. I imagine he'll be rather useful."

"Descole?" Luke frowned.

"Of course, my boy." Hershel turned to Luke with that usual brilliance in his eyes "I don't know if you realised this, but I didn't get myself out of the straps on that operating table, they were never closed to begin with."

"Wait." Luke smiled "So that means-"

"That means Jean Descole and all his equipment shall prove to be rather useful, I imagine." And with a smile, Hershel Layton was off; with Luke Triton following behind him like the last five years had never happened.

The fight with Targent had certainly been one for the books that was certain. In fact, Luke was sure, when London was fully back together and he himself had healed, that he'd write a letter about this one just like he did every adventure beforehand. But for now, London needed to heal after all the horrors it had seen. It wasn't easy but with the help of Jean Descole, Hershel Layton and Clive Dove, the city was soon back together, well physically. The morale of the people though...that was proving a much harder job. Still, society seemed to continue as normal despite how loss and broken many were. Life just doesn't stop because of suffering, Luke supposed.

Yes, he was proof of that. Once they had stopped Targent, Luke broke down. Well and truly broke down for what was the fourth time in his life. But with any luck, this one would be the last, as he got help, real actual help. And his parents...they were almost strangers at first but soon enough, he was finally with his family again. The professor however, he was...still having problems with. He couldn't help it, he knew Hershel wasn't _him_ but...he flinched every time Hershel touched him, found it hard to look at his face. He was getting there but...

It was why, right now, he was sitting in a maximum security prison, about to talk to his personal tormentor.

Luke tensed up as the man who wore his best friend's face was brought into the room and forced to sit across from him. Layton blinked; surprised the boy was in front of him even though Layton already knew about the visit. The two sat in silence, waiting quietly as the guard left.

"Why are you here?" Layton asked, immediately reminding Luke that this was not his beloved professor. No, if this were Hershel, he would wait for Luke to say what he wanted. It would be more...gentlemanly.

"I..." Luke paused, for a moment too long before saying "I...don't really know, to be honest." He laughed bitterly as the two fell into silence once more.

"I'm angry, you know. I can't...I can't stand to be in the company of my best friend. I don't want to be, if I'm angry then you win. Then you consume my thoughts but I'm...only human. I can't help it and I suppose, it would be more alarming if I wasn't but at the same I..." Luke sighed, as his voice became raw "I want it to stop."

Layton merely frowned but didn't say anything.

"Really, though, it's funny, because even though I'm angry I...looking back, I feel _sorry_ for you."

Layton's eyes widened as he stared at the broken boy.

Luke laughed at this "You just wanted to be loved. Which is...in the end, what everyone wants. Because in the end no one is good, or evil, they just...want things; love, money, jobs, friends, passions. Does that make sense? I hope that makes sense? I'm rambling aren't I?"

Luke sighed "I...just wanted to see you one last time. To- to try and...make sense of all of this. No, not make sense, because pain and misery don't make sense. They happen all the time, sometimes caused by people, sometimes caused by nature. Either way, they are just things that happen to people no matter what. So I suppose what I really want is to...make peace with it all. To make peace with the memories, even though they are horrific."

Layton looked at the boy sadly "Luke I-"

"No, don't speak. I- I need you to listen to me for once, to just listen. Don't look at me that way, because I know I'll pull through this. You might be wondering how, how could anyone pull back from going through such horrific things? Well there's a simple answer for that, because I want to live. I don't want to just be alive, I want to live. So even though your there, in my every nightmare, in my friend's face, in every touch I feel. I know, I know I can live with this. I want you to know that, that you can't beat me." Luke smiled at him, tears in his eyes "That you're not going to win."

To this, Layton smiled back, much to Luke's surprise "I'm...honestly glad to hear that."

Luke was about to ask why but then stopped. No, he shouldn't be in here longer than he has to be. It wasn't his job to fix Layton, after all. Not that he could ever really be fixed. No, right now he was a twenty year old young man who desperately needed to get his life back together. So, instead he got up and said, still with a bright smile, "Goodbye, Mr. Layton."

"Goodbye, Luke Triton." replied Layton.

As Luke got out of prison, a familiar and friendly face stood out there waiting for him. "Ah, my boy, your done shall we-"

Without warning, Luke hugged Professor Hershel Layton, startling the man who hadn't had contact from the boy in months. Then no sooner did it start, Luke let go and with a grin said "Come on Professor, let's go, with done have all day."

Professor Layton blinked and smiled

"Quite right, my boy."


End file.
